


Gold on Velvet

by RedNorski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut, Xenobiology, fatass eridan again, i did a preview of this earlier but heres the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted you to be rough, yet careful. Bend him in all sorts of places, but never let him break. Surely, you'll get to that soon enough for your own pleasure, but not nearly enough for his liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold on Velvet

Oh what pretty eyes he had, their glossy half-lidded shine filled with lust. His lashes laced them beautifully, fluttering shut when you touched him again. Yes, a pretty sight indeed, and he was all yours. Proud, pompous Eridan Ampora lay beneath you, shivering as you trail your fingertips along his soft stomach and grope at all his chubby spots. You knew he loved when you did this, his sweet mewls and moans telling the story perfectly. You, Sollux Captor, were going to have so much fun tonight.

He was obviously aroused, grinding up against you, hoping desperately for some attention to his still clothed bulge. That attention wasn't to be given, not yet. Not until you had plotted out every point on his body, picking out his sweet, sensitive spots, the spots that nearly brought him to beg for more.

You kiss him. Slowly, sweetly, it felt so pure. Too much so. You knew what Eridan craved. He wanted you to be rough, yet careful. Bend him in all sorts of places, but never let him break. Surely, you'll get to that soon enough for your own pleasure, but not nearly enough for his liking.

You slip your fingers up his shirt, listening to his silky moans as you trail your fingertips along his gills, careful of your nails. You lean down and kiss his neck, breathing out a low sigh when you hear him moan again. Your breath was warm on his chilled skin, hot and cold clashing like fire on ice. He shivered, pressing himself up closer into you.

Eridan begs you to let him undress, to get the both of you bare so that you could become closer. But you refuse. You knew if you made him wait, it would feel so much more worthwhile once you did finally undress together. Instead you tell him to take of his shirt, and only his shirt, while you remain fully clothed, He huffs, whining about how he’s beginning to become impatient, but complies.

You stare, your heterochromatic eyes fixed upon him, ruby and sapphire shining upon cool grey. He looks up at you, scoffing and asking why you’re staring. But wasn’t that the point of this? To cherish each others bodies, to become as physically close as possible? He simply rolls his eyes, mutters a plainly spoken “whatever,” and allows you to continue.

You lean down, kissing and nipping at his neck, paying special attention to the sensitive gills ruffled along the sides. They resemble lace, you thought. And his skin, silk.

He tilted his head back, exposing his neck better to you. You drag your snake like tongue ever so gingerly along the slits of his gills, lavishing the foreign texture. He lets out a soft moan, biting his lip to keep it muffled. He won’t be sacrificing his pride for your satisfaction of making him moan like a porn star, no, at least not yet.

You grind against him, feeling the sweet softness of his bare stomach against you own stick thin frame. He felt like plush pillows surrounding you perfectly, submerging you. Excited, you start to undress, pulling your shirt over your head, only to get caught on your horns. He chuckles, eagerly asking if he may undress as well. You nod, and decide he’s waited long enough.

He hastily unbuttons and unzips his skinnyjeans, working them off his thick thighs with moderate difficulty. You lick your lips, basking in the glory of his fancily laced feminine panties. You knew he was into crossdressing to some extent, but hot damn, this was a pleasant surprise.

You slip out of your own jeans, leaving the two of you in just panties, boxers, and unnecessarily clashing glasses. You take his and your own and set them on the bedside table, then immediately dive in to kiss his chest. He moans as you sweetly press your lips to his chest, trailing loving kisses down to his tummy. You press a big wet kiss there, making sure to let him know how beautiful his body truly is.

He tugs at the decorative hem of his undergarments, looking at you with pleading eyes. You grin with amusement, but nod in approval. He eagerly slides his panties down his legs, swaying his hips almost as if he were a performer. You watch with wide eyes, savoring the perfect view. He sets his panties off to the side along with the rest of your long forgotten clothing and settles himself comfortably beneath you. He pulls you down so that your faces are mere inches apart, then seals the distance for a passionate kiss.

You wrap your arms around him, and he melts into you, mewling like a kitten in heat, His bulge brushes against the fabric of your boxers, leaving you craving for release.

When you pull away from the kiss, he frowns at you in a disappointed manner, but that expression faces as soon as your trailing peck like kisses from his chin on down his chest and stomach, stopping at his bulge. You press a kiss to the tip, letting it slip past your lips and onto your tongue. He moans breathily, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open slightly. But you don’t linger on his bulge long, oh no. Your lips slide off it with a pop just as quickly as they closed around it, in reaction to which he sighs annoyedly.

That doesn’t mean you’re not done down there, however. You instead move down a bit further, and his eyes widen when you begin softly sucking on the folds of his nook. You grope his thighs, and he spreads them further, giving you a wondrous view. You drag your tongue across the sopping violet folds, the fork in your tongue’s tip just barely poking at his entrance.

He moans out loudly, arching his back as his eyes squeeze shut. His nook clenches around your tongue as he shivers, his thighs shaking. He bucks his hips down onto your tongue, forcing it further into his nook. You grin. your face smeared with his color, and pull away once again. He whines at you, staring with a pouty expression, You’re such a tease, he tells you. You know.

But enough with the teasing, you finally decide. You’ve got him worked up well enough and his nook is absolutely dripping. His fluid gives off an interesting scent, like hormones and perhaps something tangy, an aroma you associate with sex.

You take off your boxers, and he hums under his breath, staring you down. It’s about time, he decides. And without any hesitation, you position yourself over him, then slam into his nook.

He gasps as his nook stretches around you. Once your bulges are pressed in as far as they can go, you stay still for a moment to let him get used to the feeling. His breathing is deep and raspy, shaking with every breath intake.

After a moment you start thrusting into him, holding him as he shivers beneath you. You kiss along the gills on his neck because you know he loves it, listening to his cute little moans and purrs.

You thrust into him at a quickening pace, closing your eyes and humming softly. You cherish how beautifully soft he is beneath you, becoming more rough with each thrust, He grabs onto you tightly, every inch of his body shaking. You know he’s close, maybe mere seconds away from orgasm.

You slam into him a few more times at what you know from the past to be his favorite angle. His skin is hot and flushed violet as he screams your name, his back arching further and pressing his soft tummy up into you even more. That was his sweet release.

You thrust into him one more final time, this one gentler as not to be too much for his now hypersensitive nook. You reach your own orgasm, tensing and shivering slightly, moaning under your breath.

It takes you a while to calm down and let the intensity of it all lower. You can still feel Eridan’s shivers under you, his breathing raspy. You kiss his forehead and roll off him, settling yourself at his side with one arm around him. He smiles at you, kissing your cheek.

He tells you he loves you, to which you reply the same. You give him one more gentle peck on the lips, then close your eyes to rest. You do though, you love him so very much.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gayyyyy
> 
> ~~
> 
> This took too long, sorry it's late for Valentines.


End file.
